Searching for Cheryl
Searching for Cheryl is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Follow the trail of a party who went out to find Cheryl, sister of the party leader. First log In L'Enfant South, one can find a burial mound containing search party log #1. After exiting the irradiated metro on the L'Enfant South side, turn right to head East and the grave is in front of the last house on the right side of the street. Second log As mentioned in the first log, go to the Ranger compound and access the outdoor terminal to read the 2nd log, about the Canterbury search party. The terminal can either be unlocked by getting the code from Reilly during the Reilly's Rangers quest, or is a Very Hard hack. Third log ]] The "Western Ruins" mentioned in the second log are located to the north of Potomac Bridge, below the Festive raider camp. The search party log #3 is in a second burial mound there. To get to that raider camp, travel to Dukov's Place, then go south towards the Potomac Bridge (the only bridge over the big river for miles). The grave can be found between the raider camp and the bridge. Last log ]] Search party log #4 is in a grave directly northwest of the sewer waystation. To find the grave, walk toward a big Corvega billboard (which may have an Enclave poster stamped on it if the Waters of Life quest has been completed). The grave is to the left of and before the billboard, in front of the fence, on the northeast side of some rocks. Find Manny A short distance west-southwest of Jury Street Metro station, the Lone Wanderer runs into a group of super mutants hiding out near a small wrecked train. Entering the container with the shopping cart cages causes a super mutant behemoth to appear from the east-northeast (this may be quick, or take a while, as he runs toward the player character from a distance). In this camp the corpse of Manny Koch, leader of the search party can be found. Apart from the loot on his body, the main reward is a mini nuke on the behemoth. Log transcripts Notes * The super mutant behemoth is not triggered by the quest but appears when the cart cage with the teddy bear is approached. In this sense, there is no reward for this quest as all loot mentioned can be acquired without completing any quest steps. * The behemoth will not re-spawn if it has already been killed before starting this quest. There is nothing gained from finding the burial mounds, aside from low level loot, such as 10mm pistols and ammunition, even if accomplished at level 30. Bugs Manny Koch may be quite alive and very hostile to the player character if the super mutant camp was cleared prior to progressing through the quest and meeting him there. The behemoth trigger doesn't need to be activated. In this case one has no choice but to defend themselves against the woefully under-equipped Manny. His body may be glitched (Xbox 360 no patch), either distorting in space, or falling into pieces then reforming. If he grabs a weapon, this may become invisible. If killed he will drop a finger (with the Lawbringer perk). Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Die Suche nach Cheryl es:Buscando a Cheryl pl:W poszukiwaniu Cheryl ru:Поиск Шерил uk:Пошук Шеріл